Dispensing apparatus and in particular multicartridges for mixing and discharging multicomponent materials are known from EP-A-0730913, for example. A closure cap or a mixer element is fastened to the dispensing apparatus by means of a bayonet closure.
In many cases, substances are used in such dispensing apparatus which are chemically more or less aggressive and whose ingestion or contact with the skin has to be prevented since otherwise poisoning or chemical burns of persons or animals can occur. Whereas adults are generally in control of the correct handling of such substances, there is in particular the risk with children that they consider the content of the dispensing apparatus for something edible and ingest it.